


See How They Run

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, F/F, Missing Scene, Mixed POV, Natasha's kind of dying, POV is all over the place, Steve Rogers is confused, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Captain America: the Winter Soldier.<br/>Natasha's been shot, and Maria gets a bit anxious, which leads to some confessions. Steve is now only slightly confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See How They Run

**Author's Note:**

> fuck this movie  
> seriously I just got back from seeing it and it is actually amazing  
> all of you go watch it now
> 
> Anyway, Maria has ACTUAL SCENES  
> WITH ACTUAL LINES  
> WITH NATASHA  
> this makes me happy on so many levels  
> so I wrote this drabble based on one of the scenes in the movie

"Hill, what are you doing here?" Steve asked. By now he thought he'd gotten used to S.H.I.E.L.D and its weird way of doing things. Apparently there was still a lot to learn.

"Helping you out - you need it," she said, and then turned her attention to the bullet wound in Natasha's shoulder. Her eyes flashed with something dangerous and she locked eyes with Sam.

"Swap seats with me, now," she said in a commanding tone. Sam figured that since she looked as if she was going to murder him, he had better follow her orders,

"Yes ma'am."

Natasha stared at Maria as she unzipped her jacket, checking out the wound. The blood was flowing steadily out of it and Natasha breathed heavily as Maria pressed the jacket over it.

"I can't do anything else at the moment. Just hold this there and I'll work on getting us out of here. I can't believe you got shot. Moron," Maria said. Steve knew this was an insult, but the way Maria said it ... It was almost fondly. Strange. 

Natasha smiled slightly, though Steve could see she was in a lot of pain. She pressed her left hand to her jacket, holding it down like Maria said. 

"Are you scared for me?" Natasha asked, smirking.

Maria snorted. "You wish." They shared a smile, and Steve suddenly felt like he was intruding on something intimate. He looked at Sam, but he was inspecting his own wounds. 

He turned back to Maria and Natasha.

"Are you going to be OK?" Maria asked quietly. Natasha placed her hand over Maria's.

"I'll be fine. You need to loosen up," she said. Maria grinned.

"Meaning _you_ want to loosen me up," she murmured. Natasha chuckled.

"Damn right." Their hands were still intertwined, and Steve then figured it out.

"So, you guys are friends? I didn't know that you were close," he said, trying to bridge the ginormous gap that seemed to be between them.

Maria and Natasha's heads swivelled to face him so quickly that he was surprised they hadn't got whiplash. The looks on their faces were unreadable.

Sam started laughing quietly, though he tried to keep control over the fact that he was cracking up.

"Dude, you really are behind on the times, aren't you?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" said Steve.

"We're together," Maria said, smiling. To be honest, she felt kind of sorry for him. Natasha was never going to let him forget this.

Steve took a moment to process this. When he realized that Maria meant  _together_ together, his eyes widened.

"There it is," Natasha mumbled.

"But you kissed me." Unfortunately, that was the first thing that came into his head and the first thing that he said. Maria shot him a dark look, and Steve realized he probably should not have said that.

"This is like a reality show, you guys. Where's my popcorn?" Sam joked. 

"Jealous?" Natasha smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. Maria angled her body towards Natasha possessively, still glaring at him.

"No, no I'm not, I just ... Well, I didn't think this day could get weirder. Guess I was mistaken." he looked at their clasped hands.

"Well ... Congratulations?" he said, smiling slightly. Natasha beamed back and Maria's glare seemed to lose some of its power. 

"Thanks. Now, let's get out of here. You need a doctor," Maria said.

Steve smiled at them. He silently made a note to add relationships to his list of things to look up.

That was enough weirdness for today, he figured. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending: And so Steve discovers pornography. Natasha and Maria are not amused.


End file.
